Si Playboy Persona
by Gokudera J. Vie
Summary: Sequel of Kejahilan Narumi. Don't Like? Don't Read!


**Si Playboy Persona**

**A Gakuen Alice Fanfiction**

**Sekuel of Kejahilan Narumi**

**Disclaimer : Gakuen Alice © Tachibana Higuchi**

**Si Playboy**** Persona © Julie/author**

**Warning : OOC, AU, GJ, etc. Don't Like? Don't Read!**

"Mau kemana Natsume?" tanya Ruka yang memergoki Natsume hendak pergi.

Hari masihlah terlalu dini untuk pergi ke sekolah, bahkan si Hotaru yang anti telat itu pun belum juga bangun. Iinchou yang notabene ketua kelas dan tak mungkin telat juga belum bangun. Jadilah Ruka bertanya-tanya kenapa Natsume bangun pagi-pagi begini, mau kemana dia.

Dengan wajah lelah dan enggan, Natsume menjawab, "Ke gerbang sekolah."

"Buat apa?" tanya Ruka.

"Aoi."

"Eh?"

"Aoi akan berkunjung kemari," kata Natsume.

Hening. Hening. Jeda. Jeda. Sampai akhirnya Natsume yang memang dasarnya cuek langsung pergi meninggalkan segerombolan patung hidup.

Lho? Patung hidup? Tidak disangka dan tidak ada yang menyangka rupanya Mikan, Hotaru, dan Iincho serta jangan lupakan Tsubasa dan Tono mengintip pembicaraan itu, tanpa disadari Ruka tentu saja.

"Waaahhh! AOI AKAN KESINI!" teriak Mikan girang, entah berteriak kemana dan ke siapa.

Semua yang melihat kelakuan Mikan hanya bisa tertawa garing, minus Ruka yang kaget setengah mati mendapati teman-temannya sudah ada di dekatnya. "Untuk apa sih anak itu kesini?" tanya Tsubasa.

"Menemui Natsume kan?" komentar Tono.

"Atau Persona?" komentar Hayate yang tiba-tiba muncul.

Semua langsung kaget dan melotot melihat kedatangan Hayate dan Rui. Dan kelakuan keduanya sama saja. Hayate langsung terpesona oleh Hotaru, dan Rui langsung menerjang dan menyerang Tsubasa.

Poor! poor Tsubasa.

"Apa maksumu menemui Persona, Hayate?" tanya Tsubasa setelah berhasil menyingkirkan Rui dari hidupnya, untuk sementara, tekankan itu.

"Ah, kalian belum tahu ya," kata Hayate. "Saat masih disekap disini, dia kan cukup dekat dengan Persona, dan sungguh beruntung bahwa Nobara berhasil mengendalikan amarah."

Mikan yang mendengar nama Nobara disebut langsung menaruh perhatian. "Ada apa? Ada apa dengan Nobara-chan?"

"Kau juga belum tahu?"

"Apa?" tanya setiap orang serentak.

"Dia kan suka sama Persona," jawab Rui, menggantikan Hayate, kemudian kembali SKSD sama Tsubasa. "Dari awal Nobara masuk Alice Academy ini, dia sudah dekat dengan Persona."

Hoo,... semua langsung kelihatan terpukau. "Cinta segitiga," jerit Mikan lebay.

Sementara Hotaru, di matanya tercetak lambang uang Yen. "Ini bisa dijadikan berita untuk mendapatkan uang," kira-kira begitulah batin Hotaru.

Dan bersama, mereka berangkat mejemput Aoi-chan.

.

.

Dilain tempat masih di dalam ruang lingkup lingkungan Gakuen Alice, seorang pria sedang marah-marah. Matanya yang hitam memancarkan bara amarah, jari-jarinya yang dihiasi limiter dari segala jenis dan bentuk tampak berusaha menjadikan ruangan yang ditempatinya menjadi hancur lebur.

"Persona, tenanglah," ucap Nobara lembut. Gadis berparas cantik dan manis itu tak tahan jika harus melihat Persona menumpahkan kekesalan pada apapun yang tak berdosa, paling tidak tak berkaitan dengan masalah ini.

Persona berhenti mengacau, berbalik menatap mata Nobara dengan mata hitamnya yang sanggup membekukan dan membakar dalam waktu bersamaan.

"Tahu apa kau?" tanya Persona dengan kemarahan menggelegak. "Narumi br*ngs*k itu sudah mempermalukanku, mulai dari baju pink, logat banci, sampai bertingkah layaknya Rui. Huh," Persona mendengus kesal. "dan kau masih bisa menyuruhku tenang?"

"Ukh, ma-maaf," kata Nobara, mengkeret ketakutan. Rupanya Alice-nya yang berjenis Es pun tak bisa memadamkan amarah Persona-nya tersayang(cielah).

"Kalau kau sudah mengerti, sekarang pergilah," perintah Persona. "Buat si Narumi itu bertekuk lutut di bawah kakiku, buat dia tak bisa menginjakkan kaki di negeri ini, hahahahahahahaha,..." tambahnya diikuti tawa nista, mungkin pengaruh jamur pemberian Narumi masih nyisa di badannya. Sepertinya perlu dibawa balik ke RS, batin Nobara.

Tapi apa lagi yang bisa dilakui Nobara selain Go On? Pergilah dia menjalankan misi dari Persona.

.

.

"Selamat datang Aoi-chaann!" sambut Mikan, Hotaru, Ruka, Kokoroyomi, Hayate, Rui, Tsubasa, Tono, Misaki, dst, dst.

"Kak Mikan! Kak Natsume! Kak Ruka! Kak Hotaru! Dst! Dst!" Aoi menyapa setiap orang di hadapannya.

"Wah, kau dinomor duakan oleh adikmu lho Natsume," sindir Tsubasa.

BWOSSHH

Api milik Natsume langsung berusaha membakar Tsubasa lagi, entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya ini.

"Hiii,..." kata Tsubasa Lebay, mungkin pengaruh kejahilan Narumi masih nyisa.

"Gyaa,... Tsubasa, bertahanlah! Aku akan menyelamatkanmu!" kata Rui sok Hero.

Tono, Kokoroyomi, Mikan, Hotaru, dan Hayate tertawa dengan muka tersenyum ala Kokoroyomi melihatnya. Bahkan, Aoi pun tertawa manis melihatnya. Hidupmu mungkin memang untuk ditertawakan Tsubasa.

"Aoi," panggil Natsume. "Ayo pergi, bukankah tujuanmu kemari mau menjenguk Persona?"

Muka Aoi berblushing ria.

Mikan masang wajah Shock seperti haniwa, lengkap dari mata dan mulut yang bundar samapi postur tubuh yang mirip orang liat setan.

"Hahahaha," hobi ketawa Kokoroyomi kembali, kali ini yang dia tertawakan ekspresi Mikan, membuatnya dilempar Mikan dengan sarung tangan tinju yang dibeli dari Hotaru seharga uang sakunya. Berkhasiat menyingkirkan orang bodoh, tertulis di labelnya.

"Jadi gosip itu benar ya?" tanya Hotaru. Di matanya tercetak gambar uang dan ditangannya sudah tersiap kamera dan recorder.

"Eh? Gosip apa?" tanya Aoi polos.

Natsume tak ikut-ikut. Dia sedang dibekuk Rui cs, bahkan Mikan pun ikut menyumbangkan Nullification Alice-nya. Ternyata diam-diam mereka juga penasaran dengan gosip ini.

"Gosip kalau kau menyukai Persona," kata Hotaru sabar. Well, dia kan bukan orang yang sabaran, lihat saja motonya! Waktu adalah uang.

Wajah Aoi memerah dengan kecepatan luar biasa. Tangannya sudah setengah naik untuk menutupi muka. Kakinya sudah setengah bergerak untuk lari menghindar. Tapi apa mau dikata, memang belum keberuntungannya karena tiba-tiba saja Narumi sudah ada di belakangnya dan menghalangi usaha pelarian diri itu.

"Kaena sepertinya ini menarik, boleh aku ikut?" tanya Narumi jahil.

"Sepertinya bisa dipakai untuk mengerjai Persona-sensei," kata Kokoroyomi menyambung perkataan batin Narumi.

Yang lain tak peduli denagn masalah mengerjai itu, tapi mereka... sudah SANGAT PENASARAN. Jadilah semua membentuk kesepakatan bersama tanpa suara untuk membongkar kisah asmara Persona!

T B C

A/N : Well, saya kembali untuk menyajikan sekuel kejahilan narumi.

RnR?


End file.
